1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a received asynchronous transfer mode (referred to hereinafter as ATM) layer operation and maintenance (referred to hereinafter as OAM) cell processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various communication network techniques have been actively developed all over the world to provide broadband integrated service digital network (referred to hereinafter as B-ISDN) services. In such communication network techniques, OAM cells of an ATM layer must be processed for fault and performance management. Such an OAM cell processing technique must be developed ahead of other techniques for the management of B-ISDN and the international standardization thereof is being actively advanced. The development of such an OAM cell processing technique can be generally divided into hardware and software parts.